


Mutt

by orphan_account



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Love Confessions, M/M, post 6x17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Short blurb/drabble where Liam and Theo meet Jackson and Ethan first, and the four exchange some awkward dialogue.





	Mutt

**Author's Note:**

> i am fucking HERE for bisexual!jackson I NEED!!! MORE CANON BI CHARACTERS???? i sadly dont count stiles even though its pretty obvious until the writers confirm it i cant say he is :(
> 
> anyway enjoy this stupid thing because i love jethan so much and i love their dynamic and also i missed jackson so fucking much

Jackson was shocked when he caught sight of Scott McCall's first beta. He was small and young and seemed overbearingly weak. He managed to pry his restraints off in one fell swoop though, while his- friend? pryed Ethan's off. They had chased off the insane counselor and began staring the couple down.

"McCall's beta?" Ethan mused first. The younger shifted his weight awkwardly and nodded. "Liam." 

Ethan extended a hand out, which the beta nervously took. "Ethan."

"And Jackson." The other spoke. The fourth party in the room had remained quiet, leaning up against the metal table, brooding silently. "Who's the drama queen?"

Theo smiled. "I'm disposable. If you want to see Scott, Liam's your guy."

The beta rolled his eyes. "Ignore him."

"Disposable." Theo repeated, turning his glance, before scrunching up his nose at Jackson. "You're not a full werewolf, are you?" 

Jackson narrowed his eyes at the nameless boy, suspicion creeping up on him. Ethan grabbed his hand, pulling him back. 

"Kanima." 

Theo stopped cold, thoughts of Tracy flooding his conscience. He shook his head, before facing the two boys, facing the werewolf.

"So, he with you? Like, with _with_ you?" Theo pondered at Ethan. Ethan looked confused and trailed his eyes between eveyone in the room.

"He's my werewolf-kanima boyfriend, if that's what you're asking." 

Theo nodded, turning back around, taking mental notes. Jackson glared a hole into his back, baring his teeth ever so subtly. 

"I can smell you too, you know. You aren't really a werewolf either. Does that make you _his_ mutt boyfriend?" Jackson spat.

Theo's stolen heart jumped at the word "mutt", while Liam choked on air at the word "boyfriend."

"Don't call him that." The youngest spoke up. Jackson shook himself out of Ethan's grip, crowding Liam's space. Theo went alert, pushing himself towards the wolf-kanima-person-thing. 

"Look, we're just looking for Scott-" Ethan tried, the stress in the room rising.

"If the mutt wants to ask questions, let him." 

Liam, by instinct, grabbed Theo's hand and squeezed enough for Theo to snap out of it.

"You only feel one emotion at a time, remember? Don't let this one be it." 

Jackson backed up, straighting up his soaked clothes from Monroe's tortue show. He held his hands up defensively.

"Okay, okay. You win. Lead the way, beta. Take us to Scott." He dragged Ethan along ahead of the two, pecking him on the cheek while Liam sighed a breath of relief. They trailed behind them wearily as the four climbed the stairs back to the school, careful not to draw too much attention to themselves.

"So... you aren't together?" Ethan asked. Liam's words caught in his throat, before he turned towards Theo, panicked. 

"W-uh, we're together right now. We all are, aren't we?"

Jackson struggled to not laugh. 

Ethan smiled at the beta. "I meant is he-" Theo coughed to interject.

"No. I'm not. I'm no one's mutt." 

"Chimera." Liam corrected him. 

"You two should probably fix that, then. The sexual tension between you two is thick enough to taste." Jackson spoke, not even bothering to take his eyes off the door as they hustled towards the school exit. Liam had gone beet red, shaking any thoughts or words he had out of his head.

Theo seemed rather unaffected, but the pounding of his heart indicated to Liam that he was thinking about it too. 

Trustworthy or not, the werewolves (or, werewolf and werewolf-lizard man) from London had a point. They had a history with Scott and even though Liam didn't believe a word either of them said, he couldn't stop thinking about how they could sense his apprehension towards Theo. Not negative apprehension, but a school girl's "avoid your crush" kind. 

Liam stopped outside Theo's car, Jackson and Ethan both exchanging knowing glances, communicating with looks alone. 

"Okay. Fine. We'll take you to Scott, but if you t-" Theo's interrogation was interrupted by Liam grabbing the sides of his hoodie and slamming his lips into Theo's. It was anything but graceful, it felt angry if anything. Theo stood shocked, not having enough time to process or even kiss back before Liam was pushing the chimera back and climbing into the passenger's seat. 

"There. Now get in the damn car." Liam snarled at the two strangers. They simply shrugged and giggled, while Theo stood dumbfounded and blushing like an idiot.


End file.
